


There Once Was A Man...

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Poetry, at least I think so, did it for a class, i turned this in, im so proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...named Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Was A Man...

**Author's Note:**

> My English teacher gave my class to write a stupid epitath poem. The only stilulations were it had to rhyme and be god awful. I thought it was pretty good and a few friends of mine thought it was funny so... here we are.

There once was a man named Sherlock Holmes.

He felt no sickness in his bones.

For this man, he was so great.

It is such a shame this was his fate.

 

This man fought both lord and lady.

Using only his mind, it was his baby.

For him to be undone in such a way.

It brings a tear to my eye, please look away.

 

This man, while walking in the street,

tripped, and fell upon a brick.

No one stopped to help, no one missed a beat.

They may have helped him if he wasn't such a dick.


End file.
